


Just got Paid

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Scandal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Fic was based on a gifset of the cast of Scandal dancing behind the scenes. Nothing huge and I think it's Season 1 compliant.





	Just got Paid

Way before Fitzgerald Grant, before Quinn Perkins, before B613, before things got really crazy, those were the good days, Abby and Harrison would admit to themselves.

Now, if you were a client of OPA, you were in a crisis and in panic mode. Your options – despite whatever considerable amount of influence you had – had dried u[p, which is why you were knocking on OPA’s door seeking respite and refuge from whatever shitstorm was raining down on you. Most of the clients were jittery, stoic, worried and nervous.

But Harrison? Abby? Huck? Olivia? Nine time out of ten, the cases were simple. Someone had to be traced, someone had to be intimidated and someone had to be bought off. It’s funny what you can do when you know the routine. But then again, those were the days when they managed the crisis, not were the center of it.

Those were fun days, Abby and Harrison admit. They remember when the check would come through, or they were about to finish tying up the loose ends. It was just a lovely sense of accomplishment. During those days, Olivia, or Abby would start playing music. Often it was Tony! Toni! Tone!’s Just Got Paid. Harrison would start doing his “Just Got Paid!” dance and eventually Huck would crack a smile and start chair dancing for a little bit.

Oh they’d never play that in front of the client. That would be gauche. But it was a fun way to let off some steam. Those were the good times. 

Now there isn’t as much dancing. And really, all of them miss those days. Those were the jam days.


End file.
